whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Furude Hanyū
Furude Hanyū (or simply Hanyū) is a purple haired god that appears in Minagoroshi-hen and beyond. Hanyū's past is shrouded in mystery, but she has referred to herself as a human who became a god after she was sacrificed at a true Watanagashi ceremony centuries past to atone for the sins of others. Hanyū is invisible for the majority of the series to the majority of the characters. She is a sort of guardian angel to Furude Rika, who she has followed since birth. In fact, Rika is the first person to be able to see her even though Hanyū has been in the village of Hinamizawa for centuries since her death. As such, Hanyū regards Rika as her one and only friend despite the abuse she endures from Rika occasionally. Physical Appearance Hanyū's first form appears to be a floating, translucent young girl with purple hair, violet eyes, and a pair of black horns on her head that sometimes may appear to be dark purple (the left one is chipped slightly). When angry or channeling her god powers, her eyes turn a glowing red. In this form, she wears an outfit reminiscent of one worn by a Shinto shrine maiden, with red pants, a white shirt, and a pair of long, pink furisode-like sleeves. The second form that Hanyū takes is her visible form which physically identical to her ethereal form, except that she can no longer float and she is solid rather than see-through. Here, on her school days, she wears a school outfit with a red plaid skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, and a blue vest with a blue bow, white socks and brown shoes. During her free days, she wears a pink jumper similar to Rika's, differing the fact the straps are thicker and have buttons, the dress also has pockets instead of ribbon. In this form her horns remain intact, In the sound novels they are mentioned by the club members and accepted, but in the anime adaptation no one seems to ever notice them. When appearing in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, she appears in a thin-strapped pale pink sun dress. The straps have bows on the top. there is a bow in the front and the bottom is tinged with lace. She's only seen once in this outfit. Personality Quiet, timid, and polite, Hanyū is a sweet and innocent girl, despite her tendency to refer to herself with the pronoun "boku", which is generally reserved for boys. She is easily intimidated or frightened, and will whimper "Au au, auauau..." when upset or excited. When angry however, her eyes turn red and her voice becomes stern and mature like that of a god. Hanyū is extremely loving and carries a lot of guilt for the suffering she has caused Rika's friends to repeat. In addition, she often feels helpless or despairing due to her inability to influence the world around her in her spiritual form. All she feels she can do is apologize for her uselessness in protecting the ones she loves. She has a habit of following those who are about to fall to paranoia or die and repeatedly saying "Gomenasai" (I'm sorry). This is likely to be the cause of the footsteps, voice and sense of being watched that Ryuugu Rena, Hojo Satoshi and other characters notice throughout the series. This is also likely to be the reason that in the anime when Keiichi is looking out of his window and can see Rena, he thinks he can hear her saying "I'm sorry" however there is no audio, so it could be possible that he is hallucinating and can hear Hanyū's apologizing for the fact that she cannot change his fate. Hanyū is also very pessimistic, often telling Rika not to get her hopes up, as every time she does, she only ends up getting hurt and disappointed; Instead, she encourages Rika to wait patiently for a fortunate world to come. She hopes that by dispiriting Rika, she can prolong Rika's mental life-span. Despite Rika's desperate desire to escape her fate of being killed, Hanyū seems content with repeating the worlds over and over, as long as she gets to stay by Rika's side; She is secretly happy that she gets to spend more time with Rika than anyone else. Hanyū likes cream puffs and sweets, which she tastes through Rika, whom her senses are linked with; Rika once threatens to stop eating sweet things, prompting Hanyu to whine loudly. She also likes stalking her friends, occasionally causing their paranoia to grow stronger, and some of them outright mistake her for Satoshi, such as Keiichi in Tatarigoroshi-hen, and Shion in Meakashi-hen. She wants to join the club, and unbeknownst to them, usually watches their club activities. Hanyū dislikes spicy food and alcohol, both of which Rika likes, and often uses to punish Hanyū when she is being annoying. Contrary to the village's image of Oyashiro-sama, Hanyū hates violence and suffering, and is devastated by the horrific acts that are committed in her name. Because of this, she expresses a strong dislike for Takano, who is only attracted to the legend of Oyashiro-sama due to its bloody history. When the topic of Oyashiro-sama arises, Hanyū is especially irritated and discouraged when she hears her name used as a name of punishment and violence, declaring numerous times that she would never curse or punish anyone through torture nor "demoning away" (however, Rika does note that Hanyū loves to stay in the Saiguden, which is full of torture tools, because according to Hanyū it makes her feel "at home"). In scenes where Takano enters the Saiguden and revels in the violent history of Onigafuchi in front of the statue of Oyashiro-sama, Hanyū becomes very upset and repeatedly stomps on the floor in agitation. Since anyone, exluding Rika, at LV3 or higher Hinamizawa Syndrome can sense Hanyuu's presence, Tomitake (LV3) and Shion (LV4) were able to hear "a child jumping up and down on the ground" in Minagoroshi-hen, Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. The jumping noises were from Hanyuu stomping the floor and exclaiming, "Stop it, stop it! I would never do such a thing, I never asked anyone to torture people!" Hanyū was once known as the demon god of Onigafuchi, the old name of Hinamazawa. She travelled with her clan to the swamp, and tried to coexist with the villagers there, but the Furude priest refused. However, once the heir of the Furude shrine fell in love with Hanyū, and they had a child, the priest reconsidered. Their daughter was Furude Ouka, who was the first human of the village to carry demon blood. When the villagers of Onigafuchi became violent towards her clan and could no longer tell who was a demon and who was not, they started to suspect and blame each other. Because of this, Hanyū chose to become a sacrifice to atone for the villagers sins.She asked her daughter to kill her and by doing so, she was 'burying' the villager's sins along with her. Hanyū also expresses a dislike for her horns in one of the TIPS, acknowledging them as ugly. In the sound novels, people are aware of her horns, and Keiichi asks her about them, thinking they are toys. Once Keiichi sees that Hanyū is sensitive about her horns, he apologizes, and the club members tease Keichii by saying he has "a horn between his legs" and reassuring Hanyū that theres nothing wrong with her. Takano, however, upon seeing them refers to Hanyū as a monster, which only further ignited Hanyū's hatred for Takano. Even though Hanyuu had this hatred for Takano she sacrificed her life to save Takano's in Miotsukushi-hen. Abilities Hanyū is a god, specifically a manifestation of what the villagers refer to as "Oyashiro-sama." As a god, she possesses several super-natural powers. The most heavily featured among these is her ability to manipulate space-time to create alternate dimensions parallel to the original Hinamizawa with reversed time lines. This is the power responsible for the eternally repeating June of Showa 58. Hanyū and Rika's existences are linked in every way—if one dies, so does the other. Every time Rika dies, Hanyū uses her ability to escape whatever world they are presently in before she dies as well. The two then arrive in an in-between dimension. Here Rika and Hanyū wait as the tragic events following Rika's death unfold in whatever world they just left. Eventually, a new Hinamizawa dimension will be born from Hanyū's power and join the others in the in-between dimension. Each world created is represented by a spinning fragment of light with various scenes playing out on its surfaces; these fragments are referred to as kakera ''(カケラ, ''fragment, shard, piece). After a little time, Hanyū and Rika will enter the new world and a new story, with a new chance to prevent Rika from dying. Only Hanyū, Rika, and occasionally the other club members can ever remember the past worlds of the repetitions. Hanyū also has various other powers, such as flying, intangibility, and telekinesis. She has also displayed a power to stop the flow of time momentarily to alter an event and one to see and act through the Hanyū's that have existed in the past worlds that she remembers, just like Rika can. In the sound novel of ''Matsuribayashi-hen'', Hanyūis shown to be capable of manipulating people's minds in a chosen range of field. During the Club vs. Yamainu mountain fight when Hanyūtook the radio intercom, many Yamainu soldiers suddenly started hearing gruesome sounds and/or seeing strang apparitions, such as "dense fog", "a river.. .my dead sister is on the other side of the river", "wild bears", "the sound of a human being crushed by a train", et cetera. This ability is not shown in the anime; only Keiichi's voice-acting of a tortured soldier was shown in the anime. Live Action The 2008 Higurashi film is based off Onikakushi-hen. Hanyū does not make an official appearance in the movie, but, after Keiichi claws out his throat, the camera sets on the silhouette of Oyashiro-sama. The figure has horns sticking out of its head. Trivia *According to the Nintendo DS arc Kotohogushi-hen, Hanyū's true name is Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda. *Many fans have asked why Hanyū never considered acting as a spy for Rika in the hundreds of years they've been together, since Hanyū cannot be seen by anyone in her spiritual form. Theories include: 1. Hanyū really never considered checking out Takano's activities nor questioned the reason for the Yamainu's existence in Hinamizawa (despite the fact she and Rika have lived for hundreds of years together). 2. Since Hanyū acts quite childish and generally immature throughout the series, she would always choose to follow anyone she deems interesting, or watches over the club members (Rika states this in Minagoroshi-hen). 3. Since she has lived in the atmosphere of gods for a very long time, she is instinctively resigned to the concepts of "fate" and "miracle", and "rolling the dice"; plus, since she is content with repeating the worlds and spending time with Rika, so she finds no real reason to be in constant peril. The 4th, which holds connection to the Umineko series: if the speculation that the Higurashi universe was a game played by Bernkastel and Lambdadelta turns out to be true, then by the 2nd rule of Knox's Decalogue and by the fact that Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni is supposed to be read as a mystery that the reader must solve, Hanyū is not allowed to be placed in the game as a god and feed table-turning evidence to Rika; in order to be a piece, she must accept all human limitations and step down from the Metaworld as a god and become a person of flesh; doing this will permanently strip her power to travel between worlds and give her only one chance to change fate. Along with this, Rika's memory of Minagoroshi-hen must be wiped, and Irie's confirmation of "Plan 34" and of the tensions between Takano and "Tokyo" are necessary, to avoid conflicting with Knox's 6th. Thankfully, Rika already had prior knowledge of both since she works under Irie and has been told about "Tokyo", so Hanyū's declaration that Takano was the mastermind does not conflict with Knox's 6th. However, Matsuribayashi-hen's ending contained some very fantastical elements, including Hanyū's time stopping and Rika removing Takano's final bullet from its trajectory, so at the end of the sound novel, Ryukishi07 challenges his readers to create a "better, more perfect," Matsuribayashi-hen. Images Hanyu1.jpg|Hanyū in the sound novels File:ImagesCAE0POMF.jpg|Hanyū as she apears in the second season of the anime Hanyuu_blushing.jpg|Hanyū blushing HANYUUISMAD.jpg|Hanyū when angry 0021F16C.jpg|Furude Ouka, peforming the true watanagashi ceremony on her mother Vlcsnap-76196.png|Possibly Hanyū in the live action movie furudehanyuu.jpg|Hanyū and Rika Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Club